MTR With a new friend
by Clairevon of Future
Summary: What happens if Wilbur brought a friend along. And what if that friend loved him so much she didn't want to be adopted by the Robinsons family.Takes place during the movie.
1. MTR part 1

Ok this is a story I thought up but I added a character in these scenes her name is Sonetta Rein Linden and she plays Wilber's best friend. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She tends to be sarcastic a lot. And like Lewis she is an orphan and doesn't want to be adopted because she loves Wilber. So in this story I am going to re-tell the story Meet the Robinsons my own way. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons or any of the characters except for Sonetta.

(In the beginning nothing changes so I will start at the science fair. In the whole story it will be told from Sonetta's point of view to make it shorter after I tell the story from Sonetta's point of view I will write a sequel about Sonetta's and Wilber's life.)

"Hey, Wilber?" Sonetta asked.

"Yeah." Came Wilber's reply

"I was just wondering maybe if we split up we might find the Bowler hat guy," Sonetta suggested.

"Good point," Wilber replied

After the ruckus of the invention Wilber and Sonetta went after Lewis. They headed for the roof and Sonetta jumped off the building into the time machine to wait for Wilber to come back. All of a sudden a boy with golden hair sticking straight up and Wilber jumped in the time machine.

"Wilber why is he here?" Sonetta questioned.

"I am taking him to the future," Wilber said back to answer Sonetta.

"Oh the future wow," Sonetta replied back

"Who are you?" asked a confused Lewis.

"I am Sonetta Rein Linden," came Sonetta's reply

"Ok, I am Lewis," replied the golden haired boy.

"Nice to meet you Lewis," was all Sonetta said

Sonetta watched the boys fight over where they were going she had no part of it until they crashed.

"Well, now look what you two have done, you hurt the grass," Sonetta said giggling

"Sonetta I am so grounded," Wilber said looking at the now busted up time machine.

"Yeah I know, but you are already on the ground," Sonetta said smiling at Wilber.

"So not the point," was all Wilber said as they headed to the Robinsons house.

"We will sneak this thing into the garage, you will have all the tools you need," Wilber said.

"What about your parents?" Lewis asked.

"Mom never goes in there, and Dad is on a business trip until tomorrow morning, you got till then to fix it." Wilber explained

"I am going to need some blueprints for this," Lewis replied

"No worries I got someone to help us there," said Wilber as the stepped in front of the Robinsons house.

"Who dares to evade my sanctuary," said a voice inside the house.

"Carl it's me, let me in," came Wilber's reply.

"Not until they speak the royal password," said the voice.

"Carl what are you talking about we don't have a password," said Wilber.

"Otherwise I would have heard it," said Sonetta

"Yes we do I made one up while you where gone," said the voice.

"Then how will I know what it is," said Wilber.

"Good point," said the voice as the doors started to open.

"So what's up with the stolen time machine did you find it?" asked Carl while Sonetta wasn't paying attention anymore until she heard Carl scream.

"Carl, you scardy cat," Sonetta said as he went up the tube. She followed him, but waited for Wilber when he finally showed up after 3 times she asked.

"You done with your fun," she said laughing.


	2. MTR part 2

(Ok Chapter 2 here hope you like it words in italics are thoughts.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons or the characters except Sonetta.

"_I wonder if he will ever like me?"_ was the only thing running through Sonetta's head as she stared at Wilber but stopped when she heard.

"There's a 99.9999999 chance that you won't exist," she heard Carl say.

"WHAT," Sonetta screamed.

Wilber and Carl stared at Sonetta, who just stared back.

"Don't worry Sonetta, I will make sure everything goes alright," Said Wilber giving her a hug.

"Ok," was all she said. Wilber ran over to Carl and asked for the blueprints. She followed him down the tube.

"Ok Lewis I got the blueprints," said Wilber as they walked into the garage.

"Lewis?" asked Wilber as they went up the tube to look for Lewis in everyplace they could think of calling for Lewis, when Wilber bumped into him finally.

"Nice," Sonetta said sarcastically.

"Lewis, I told you to stay in the garage," yelled Wilber.

"I did but I went up in the tube, and ran into your family," started Lewis.

"You met my family," Wilber said shocked. While Wilber and Lewis went into the closet to have a pop quiz, Sonetta went into the garage and waited for them to come just to see if Wilber would worry. Sonetta saw Wilber and Lewis come down she hid and waited.

"I don't even know what I am doing," Lewis said working on the time machine.

"Keep moving forward," Wilber said.

"I mean this stuff is way too advanced for me." Lewis said

"Keep moving forward" Wilber repeated

Sonetta ran outside and stood there where she knew Wilber would be able to hear her when he went to tell Lewis about Robinson Industries. So right after they stopped talking she screamed.

"That was Sonetta's scream" Wilber said running as fast as he could, Lewis following. As they got outside they saw Sonetta fighting a hat on her head.

"Get off of me," Sonetta yelled.

"Sonetta," said Wilber. Sonetta started chanting something, something she hoped that would get this hat off of her but to Wilber's and Lewis's ears they couldn't hear it. Then the hat screeched as the chant ended. Wilber ran over to Sonetta and hugged her.

"Sonetta are you ok," he asked.

"Well no duh," she replied back.

They all went back into the garage, and Lewis started working on the Time Machine and Wilber and her watching. Lewis finally came out and said, "I think that's it, I did it," Lewis said.

"I knew you could," came Wilber's reply. They all got into the time machine and started it when it fell back down in black smoke. They got out, Wilber said, "Well, you know what they say keep moving …"

"Don't say it," came Lewis's reply.

"Boys, Sonetta dinner time," came Franny's voice.

"Not now Mom," said Wilber.

"If you aren't up here in 5 minutes, I'm going to come down to get you," Franny said.

"We better get up there," Wilber said.

"Ladies and gentlemen dinner is served," Carl stated. Then little robots came out and gave everyone spaghetti and meatballs. Sonetta was paying no attention to the other people around the table except for Wilber, Franny, and Lewis, just in case Wilber needed help. She saw Wilber go under the table and decided to stay just in case. But when he came back up she just stared at him without noticing and wasn't paying any attention if he needed her help. When a meatball was thrown across the room Franny and Sonetta got on the table. Meatballs were chucked at Franny and when the Italian Sausage came Sonetta stood in the middle of the table.

"Sonetta what are you doing," Wilber asked. The sausage came at her; she did a flip fast enough to keep the sausage on her shoe until she faced him again and hit him causing him to flip off of his chair and the sausage into his mouth.

"High five Franny," said Sonetta as Franny gave her a high five. Everyone crowded around her and gave her congratulation. When it was time for PB&J she said she was tired and left the room, to go outside where she sat thinking for a few minutes and then she saw the dinosaur coming toward the Robinson house and tried to stop it when it got to the window she grabbed its tail and headed up, she was on its head when the dinosaur hit the glass, making her bleed and fall to the ground.

"Sonetta," Wilber said as he ran to her except a light crowded around her as she began to heal, when she got up there was no cuts on her as she got up and ready to fight.

"How did you do that," Wilber asked.

"I don't know," she replied back.

Then everything came to action where they fought the dinosaur. When Wilber was getting chased she pushed him out of the way as the dinosaur ate her, or so they though. She had used an invisibility spell and made a stuffed dummy making the dinosaur sick and throwing up enough time to get the hat off the dinosaurs head. That is when she saw the Robinsons come up to where Wilber was crying; he told them what happened when they all started to cry. She made herself reappear and touched Wilber's shoulder causing him to look up. He tackled her to the ground, and asked how she did that.

"Well, it tends to happen whenever I am in danger," came her reply

"Don't ever do that again," Wilber said as his mom came up to us and kissed us both for being alive. Then we all walked over to Lewis as he started rambling, "Yeah, didn't you see us take out that dinosaur, it was so cool mom." They all stared at him but Franny looked at Lewis and Lewis apologized.

"Oh, Lewis, it's okay," was Franny's reply.

"I'm really happy you're safe," Franny said.

Sonetta went over to Wilber who was talking to the robot, and when Lewis started to run away she grabbed his arm, but he pulled away. When everyone went away, Sonetta grabbed Wilber's hand and tugged on it as a meaning to go look for him so they left shouting Lewis's name. But gasped at the sight and told him not to do it. Sonetta threw herself at there hands but was too late. So, they went to Carl because Sonetta had a plan.

They went to where Lewis was Wilber around Carl's neck me on one side and when Lewis comes him on the other. He came towards us and I caught the box and Carl caught Lewis. And we headed home, except Doris hit Carl causing him to go down. Doris took the box and left. When Wilber left Sonetta screamed his name and helped Lewis go to the past and save the world from Doris. When Wilber came back she hugged him and then kissed him not knowing she did. He looked at her and kissed her back then they looked at Lewis and Goob.

"You did it Lewis," Wilber said.

Then Wilber attacked Goob, while I watched them whisper I saw Goob leave but I knew why and left him.

"Where did he go," Wilber said.

"Goob?" Lewis said. Then they saw the notebook on the floor, but after that I walked away and headed to my own orphanage, without saying good bye. But soon enough I was stopped by Wilber who ran up and kissed me one last time, and told me to come back tomorrow.

The End

(Ok the end but I will have a sequel, up and running about Wilber and Sonetta's adventure's in the Robison's house.)


End file.
